My BFB(My Best Friends Brother
by TheAwesomeSof
Summary: rocky starts to realize that she might like logan but, she thinks also that it is in no way she'll ever like him, but possibly...Shes In Love With Him...Or Shes In Love With Someone Else
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Every One, Im SophiaLauren, But you Can Call Me Sophie, this is almost like my first actual MAYBE good story please review and stuff you know the drill, anyway, lets get started with the story_

Rocky's POV,

i woke up as the sun glowed in my eyes i didn't want to wake up of course but i had to, today was the day of my 5th day of work!….Awesome,

its not really that great, although there has been a slight change of plans with…..w-my life, well not actually my life but cece's life at least, logan is her step brother most likely she didn't actually enjoy, i wouldn't enjoy it either, though i already have one bother-i-i mean brother.. as i got dressed,i wore simple clothing a blue and black blouse with black jeans, although with my hair, curled with a black clip in my hair half up half down,

i was ready and i walked out the door with a smile, on my face can't wait to see Loga-uhh i mean i can't wait to work yeah i don't like logan i CANT possibly like Logan its like a never ending NO,but. Do i?….

REVIEW AND I MIGHT MAKE MORE PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Please dont cry,

_Cece's POV_

i headed out the door,and i remembered something "why didn't rocky show up we were suppose to go to school together she hasn't been around me much since my parents got married and LOGAN became my stepbrother who i hate. logan's been acting weird to, wait were they?! whaaatttt no they couldn't be dating its just my mind….they are dating…..SHUT UP MIND!"as i thought this whole thing because i wouldn't want anyone to know that they MIGHT be dating."as i realized i said it out loud."and suddenly I'm at school…perfect. Tinka walks up to me…OH NO.

Uhhhh Hey Tinka" i said and tried my best no to studder i was already nervous enough that i said that out loud.

tinka looks at me oddly like she knows something"what did you just say.

"i said Hey-as i got cut off. OH NO SHE HEARD PLEASE PLEASE DONT TELL ME SHE HEARD WHAT I SAID.

"not that. you said and i quote"as i thought this whole thing because i wouldn't want anyone to know that they MIGHT be dating"who is dating?

their not! I'm most likely sure their not. rocky wouldn't do that. she can't like logan."

"did you just say rocky and logan?"Tinka with wide eyes just continued to stare at me.

"i tried to come with a lie as soon i can"um no i said socky and kogen…."

"i know your not a good dancer but your not a good liar either."

"FINE ROCKY AND LOGAN'S DATING!"i yelled and i realized i didn't whisper i didn't just tell tinka…i just told the whole school…."

everyone start talking, as soon as i said that.

"OH NO, TINKA DO NOT TELL THAT TO ANYONE! THAT I SOL!

"what!?"she replied with a confused look,

"THAT I SCREAMED OUT LOUD,"that aint good. i just screamed EVERYTHING OUT CECE WHY!?

"you might want to turn around."Tinka said,with a scared/like an oh no look,

….rocky and logan was right behind me. this whole time.

WHAT!? WE ARE NOT DATING."Rocky Yelled at me"did she look hurt? when she said that her and logan aren't dating..

oh!.yay you guys aren't dating you guys aren't dating.."as i whispered like i was a little girl

"so you whisper that we aren't dating but you yell THAT WE ARE!"Logan practically screamed at me,

i-i am sorry!,i said,

"whats the big deal if he did lets say he asks me out right now,what would i say cece? "Rocky said,'

umm you would say no?"i said hopefully,

Rocky? would you go out with me?"lLogan said,"

I WAS IN SHOCK, MY MOUTH WAS DROPPED MY EYES WERE WIDE.

Rocky had a shocked look on her face and it came by surprise her shock turned into a smile.

Yes' ill go out with you,"Rocky said" all excited,"

YES!"Logan practically screamed on the top of his lungs"

The Whole school went"Awww.."

SHUT UP PEOPLE!" i said and walked away to my class."why would she like him" i thought, "I'm embarrassed that their gonna go date," i said, someone tapped my shoulder, i looked behind me it was…rocky…..she had tears running down her face."ROCKY IM SORRY DONT CRY PLEASE,

you di-didnt make me cry" she said as she was stuttering. "then who? did?"i said,

Logan….."she said" my heart dropped i felt so bad for her as i pulled her into a hug,"its okay logan's a jerk.

_My Fav! chapter yet! i loved it._sorry for some spelling its not that great, don't get mad!


	3. im in love

** _Hey Guys, Its Sophie, my story has been a little over dramatic but i think its going pretty good, what do you think anyway lets continue the rest blah blah blah**

_**_Rocky's Pov_**_

i can't think straight i have been in bed since a week i can't believe that this is happening i like logan but whatever, I'm so hurt of what he did to me, cece didn't really get mad at me since i like logan because i was already so hurt, but she didn't have to go easy on me oh just forget it, i bust out in tears once again,and i think of what happened

*Flashback*

"I Cant believe that worked perfect way to get cece mad,"Logan said, all happy like"

wait what that was all a fake?"i said, trying not to sound hurt,

"alright you can cut it out now i guess your a pretty good actor pretending to like me and all and me liking you thats just too funny"he says laughing"

um yeah whateve-"my voice breaks as a tear falls i turned away and ran before he could see it,"

then thats when i bumped into cece, and it all happened there,"

*ENDIN OF THE FLASHBACK PEOPLES!

i can't even think about it i look at the time, and i realize that its 7:00AM

i guess its time to go to school now,"i say but feeling out of it" i get dressed I'm wearing blue jeans creme colored boots creme color blouse with a tan hair clip, i put lip gloss and I'm out of there,

I'm at school

so far i want to cry i keep thinking about of what happened my heart hurts so bad i can't even imagine that I'm freaking out over logan, its time to move on to a jerk from a other jerk and a other and other and other…until i meet my prince, thats probably never gonna happen,

tinka walks up to me, oh no i thought

hey rocky are you okay?"Tinka said sounding sad? for me?

"no as i start crying again,"tears streaming down my face" tinka is staring at me in hurt,

"i can't believe I'm doing this but,"she pulls me into a hug,"

I'm still crying and i don't care if its tinka or not I'm so hurt to even talk,"i thought to myself,

"rocky your a girl everything that your feeling is normal its hurt discomfort sadness happiness perkiness and love also, but it all can't happen at once try to turn your mood into happiness not into the other options don't even think about the other options just let it flow away you can't to this over some boy,"she says" but sounding like a friend i was surprised at first but i don't care anymore like i said 5029342 times' I'm hurt,

your right thank you tinka you know when you put your heart to it your a really nice friend,"i say,

"…..dont get used to it" she says in discomfort and walks away" i shrug it off,

i even kissed him! i can't take it anymore,"

i went over to him and said"i don't get why you don't like me,i really like you but looks like your just looking at me like you don't even care is like I'm laptop and a stupid any other girl is a phone, you would choose the phone,you really hurt me when you said to me, that we will never like each other i stood home for a week crying and crying over and over when i shouldn't! because looks like I'm nothing to you so i don't anymore I'm done! even with us being friends! no friends no dating just strangers get it'? got it? good, i walked away,

as i walked away he stared in awe,and hurt. i don't care if he felt hurt i don't know if he felt hurt for me not or not, but he was cute either way, WAIT WHAT? whatever, i thought about what i said and…WHAT THE HECK DID I DO! OH NO OH NO OH NO THATS NOT GOOD!

i found cece and i explained everything to her,(didn't feel like writing that part,

cece stood there in awe and finally she said"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!"

I DONT KNOW I WASNT THINKING I WAS THINKING HURT AND I WANNA BE WITH HIM I LOVE HIM!

cece stood there in awe,..again"Did you hear what you said?

"oh no i did not just say that,…no no no that did not come out pretended it didn't okay? i said, in disbelief

"something like that cannot come out without thinking i don't care that you like or l- not even gonna say the word, i don't wanna get into a fight you want to be with him then go!"she said,in a bad mood,

I'm sorry but i really like him but he's not gonna like be from what i did today" i said in a low hurt/sad tone,

your in love with-

Logan's POV:

her," flynn said, in a happy mood,(sorry i mostly forgot what to write lol"

WOAH DUDE I IM NOT IN LOVE WITH ROCKY BLUE!"I YELLED,

oh really so you don't like nothing about her,?" he said in disbelief

well, i i love her hair her smile the way she laughs, the way she dressed i even love the way she yells at me gets mad at me even screams at me i love everything about her,i said, in a dreamy state,

i said,like not love told you dude your in love with her,"he said same tone as before,"

…rocky….im in love with logan"… I'm in love with rocky"l (lol same time i mean,


	4. HeartbrokenAGAIN,

**Hey! guys, PLEASE READ, anyway as i say yes i do make a few grammar mistakes people are saying to fix and stuff ILL TRY! please I'm sorry but a lot of people is saying that it kind of makes me sad at they just won't read the story BIG DEAL OH MY GOSH I OVER SPELLED "NO" ITS THE END OF THE WORLD, sorry but yeah it stinks, anyway what part was i at….hold on I'm checking now,…..OH YEAH ROCKY AND LOGAN IS IN LOVE!…awesome ill TRY to continue it, anyway lets move on,**

**Rocky's POV**

**hey"logan said" **

**i blushed as he saw, and smirked, at me"**

**so do you want to go see a movie tonight"i said" in a happy tone,**

**yeah sure what movie?"he asked,"**

**i don't know whats out, "i said"**

**lets skip the movie, maybe a nice dinner,?"he said,"**

**yeah that will be cool, ill go get my jacket and will head out," i said,**

**alright,"logan said, with a smile on his face,"**

**AFTER WE WERE DONE EATING,**

**Behind my apartment door,**

**so…i had a fun time i know i gotten used to us and stuff but this is our first date.." i said,**

**yeah i had fun to, i gotten used to us to, i know this is our first date, wow just answered ALOT of questions"he smirked at the last sentence, **

**i laughed"**

**Rocky?"he said,"**

**Yeah?"i said,**

**before i could do anything he was about to kiss me, this is it."i thought,**

**"ROCKY WAKE UP"Ty said,**

**"…..OH MY GOD! YOU SCARED THE-**

**" don't say anything you'll get in trouble for"he said,**

**'haha very funny" i said,**

**"logan's at the door" he said, in annoyed tone."**

**What? logan? cece's brother logan? what does HE want,"i said i was still mad"**

**"you want me to tell him to go away?" he said, in a happy mood,"**

**"um no i got it, get out for i can get dressed or something"**

**"your not even gonna get dressed you just woke up,"he said"**

**JUST GET OUT!" i screamed at him"**

**alright alright"he left without a another word" **

**i looked at my self in the mirror i had a messy bed head but not that bad looks like i just blow-dryed my hair, and pajamas,whatever i thought i walked out of the room and opened the front door,**

**"whats up logan, what do you want," i said, **

**" i need to ask you a question, "he said,**

**"alright…I'm waiting"i said,"**

**"will you go out with me?"he said,"he sounded serious,"**

**alright thats enough good bye now",**

**"no rocky I'm serious, i really really, like you, just give me a chance.?…please?"he said,"**

**"i cannot believe I'm doing this but.."**

**"but what? please say yes please please please?!"he sounded desperate for me to go out with him"**

**"YES!"i hugged him," it took him a while to hug back, but shortly he did, i know he was smiling, it was fine for me i was smiling to like crazy,"**

**we pulled away and got locked in each others eyes when-Hey rocky,HHUGM"he clears his throat"**

**switch made us quickly spilt apart,"**

**alright ty enough slack just let it go, big deal because we're going out on a date, alright? my love life, " i said as i got mad"**

**he walked away in defeat"**

**you said love life."logan said" with a smirk,**

**so?"i replied,"**

**you don't like me," he said"**

**WHAT? NO LOGAN I REALLY LIKE YOU!"I said, **

**"you love me."logan said,**

**well, um-you see well YOU LOVE ME TO!"i said,**

**"so you admit it,?"he said smirking"**

**you admit whatever you have to admit for i can admit what i can admit"( me talking not thoughts, i just freaked my self out when i said that but it does sound like something she would say,)**

**"fine…..rocky?"logan said,**

**"well?.."i said,**

**"…i Love you,"he said,"with a happy tone,**

**i blushed like BLUSHED it looked like i was one of those girls who put over 3000 pounds of makeup,"**

**..i Love you to,"**

**AFTER DINNER AND A MOVIE.**

**i was on the back of the apartment door,**

**"i had a really nice time,"i said,while blushing and looking down"**

**"me to we should have more dates soon,"he smiled,"**

**"yeah just call me,"i said,"**

**"rocky?"he said,**

**"um yeah?"i said,**

…**.He kissed me,"**

**now i blushed more then ever, it was like the best day of my life repeating over and over again, i loved my life,…i saw a girl brown hair i think blue eyes wearing a purple dress(its the girl from kickin it, mika jerry's girlfriend" walk by,and said"logan can't wait for our date tomorrow,"i looked at him" he had"a worried look on his face,"i ran inside slammed the door, and starting crying, i couldn't believe, i went and i texted someone on my contact list….hated this person but that person turned out to be really nice and sweet,that person would to anything for that persons family" i texted"I'm so sad, help me :(" they replied and said"its late rocky whats wrong?! i said"cece's new stepbrother.."(WHO DO YA TINK VIT VAS! "i know its spelled wrong vats the point,"**


	5. Gunther?

_OMG IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED REALLY SORRY I HAVE BEEN BUSY! lol I'm moving so I have to help around the house sorry! anyway hope you like the chapter i don't know if i should get RUNTHER in here review and ill count for runther or rogan you tell me and ill see what i can do anyway KIDS STORY TIME!_

_Rockys POV_

_i woke up the next morning after the staying up until 4:00AM texting,i got dressed i wore a t-shirt with a jean jacket black jeans with peach lip gloss, when i was done, i opened the door, and i saw…Gunther? my shock turned into a smile as i screamed"_GUNTHER!"as i gave him a HUGE hug,"

"hey rocky!"he said" as we both quickly moved away,

"well that was awkward."i said,

"yeah…"he said,"

"oh what the heck even though i hate you i missed you" "as i pulled him into a another hug,"

"so why were you so sad last night we texted until 4:00AM"he said,"(_HAHA LOOK WHO IT IS? DID YA REALIZE IT?! I GUESS NOT! HEHEHE….eh whatever, Sophie Signin Out! PEACE!)_

_"_ i was on a date last night, and a girl walked by and said to him,"mocking her in a high pitched voice"

i can't wait for our date tomorrow haha" evil little witch,"i said"

"who was the guy?"gunther said"

"…Cece's Brother,"i said with a long pause

"FLYNN ROCKY ARE YOU SERIOUS"he practically screamed,

"WHAT NO! ARE YOU CRAZY!? LOGAN HER STEP-BROTHER!"I screamed back,

"..oh okay then"he said with relief ,

"SINCE WHEN DID WE EVEN BECOME FRIENDS?!"i said,

"I DONT KNOW!"he replied,

"whatever i don't know what to do gunther i want to cry so bad"i said sadly,

"if you want to cry you can go ahead i won't get mad why would i?"he said

"no I'm not gonna cry I'm not i know I'm not"i said

"your gonna cry"he said

"yes i am"i bursted out in tears"he hugged me, he tried to comfort me,

"just don't worry everything will be fine i promise,"he said to me" he said the most nice thing to me that i ever heard in a WHILE,"

i looked up at him"my tears were gone,"

we kissed,

"he stared at me with those blue eyes of his.

i blushed.

"EVERYONE JUST NEEDS TO STOP KISSING ME!"i stomped away," i ran into my bedroom and slammed the door,

"I'm having mixed feelings about..both of them? i don't know who i like..or love i just don't know anymore and WHY AM I TALKING TO MY SELF JUST UP ME!"i practically yelled at my self,

i heard a knock"it was gunther,

"should i choose now who should i be with? freak it whatever i opened the door and i kissed him,"

"he smiled at me," i smiled back"

logan walked in,"rocky..i love you,"

"WHAT!?"I SCREAMED OH MY GOSH AM STILL SCREAMING JUST WHAT!

_haha cliffy ehehehe whatever see you next chapter buddy!_


	6. im in love with

___Hey Guess what? i have a special shoutout she reviews on most of the chapters, actually theres 2! your reviews makes my day i can't stop telling my friends about the reviews! anyway I'm sorry but everyone haves a favorite! my favorite is purplekatz402 and lendiner so yeah! anyway back to the chapter,___

_Rocky's POV__

_"_i can't choose who to be with just give me sometime and if you kill each other then ill kill both of you, get it?

"got it "gunther said"

"good"i said ,

i walked away to my bedroom knowing that they will leave….i hope,

__Gunther's POV__

_"Wow,"i said in amazement is me, Gunther,Hessenfer in love with Rocky Blue,_

_"Whats wow? just go back to your weird little place or world were ever your from and just stay away"logan said i looked at him confused"_

_"so you broke her heart like over 203923 times, why would you go back to the brown haired girl, that ruined your date last night?"i said, _

_"how do you know that"he said in a confused tone,"_

_"you texted me last night busting out in tears how can you do that to her saying that your in love with her when you break her heart everyday of her life?"i replied,i was mad why wouldn't i be mad the girl I'm in love with is crying her heart out for this guy? right?_

_"at least i didn't hate her for years you two have nothing in common," he said,_

_"_opposites attract i said," with no emotion

he threw a punch at me i blocked it with my fist and he tried again didn't work he threw a another punch i didn't have the strength to block it he just kept on punching me over and over all i knew next is i blacked out.."

Gunther please wake up please, Gunther PLEASE!"she started to scream it was rocky i could hear her voice from any sight anywhere, "next thing i know people are screaming"GET HIM IN A ROOM HE'S BLACKING OUT FAST"over and over i hear it echoing in my heard over and over,"

_Rocky's POV"_

EARILER,"

i heard people screaming, or something i walked out of room"

gunther was blacked out there was blood on his face a black eye a cut on his face, he was bleeding bad and fast,"

"OH MY GOD" I STARTED TO SCREAM"

"CECE HELP ME!"i yelled in her apartment since it was upstairs to mine,"

"She came running"OH MY GOD GUNTHER! WHAT HAPPEN!"

"LOGAN WHAT DID YOU DO! SOMEONE CALL 911 PLEASE!"I Demanded,

Cece called 911 as soon as she can,"

_i explained every single moment that happened"_

"wow" she said,"

i was crying right now i was worried so bad,"

"rocky I'm sorry, i didn't mean t-"i cut him off"

"Logan just leave me alone, i already hate you," i walked away,

"rocky please"the words i couldn't understand the word the words were fading as i walked away,i turned and i saw tinka i was still crying,"

i ran over to her and hugged her.

"cece told me everything,"she said,"

"i know he just got beat up but i-i just"i said i got cut off, from my crying

"i understand rocky its wasn't your fault,"she said,"

i went outside to get some fresh air,

_Cece's POV"_

the doctor walked in"

"please tell me everything is okay," i said

"he got some damage to the skull, and he has some brain damage,"he said

"oh my gosh well is he gonna be okay?"i said,

"he has lost some memory loss he won't remember anything only the people he knows old memories, not the recent,"he said

"oh no,"i said

"is everything okay?"he said,

"not really….i replied

_Rocky's POV_

i walked in and i see Logan looks sad and worried,

"oh my gosh please tell me every things okay please cece please please,"i was so nervous and scared,"

"he has some brain damage he won't remember anything recent,"Logan said,"

"so not even our-i said but i got cut off,"

"no he won't,remember what happened or why he got the brain damage,"Cece said,

"its not like you liked him or anything,"logan said,"

"no logan i didn't, you know sometimes you could just be a real jerk you know that, i didn't like him i wasn't friends with him or anything,and i don't even know if I'm in love with him! at least i think i do, he was always there for me and where were you logan beating up someone just because he said or did something nice for me, yeah you think you did something nice well guess what, you didn't you did EVERYTHING WRONG!"i argued and ran away with tears streaming down my face"wow i really cry a lot i thought,"theres always a reason to cry with logan,…..i know who I'm in love with, but i have to find a way to for him to fall in love with me,…..i pick gunther,"i wiped my tears and get ready for my plan for gunther to fall in love with me.

_WOW.! that was dramatic and sad and AWESOME!_anyway REMEMBER you review i write!_:D See you guys soon!_


	7. NOT A CHAPTER, PLEASE READ!

_**alright please read! anyway this review got me really mad, he or she says i make my own reviews why would i? the hole point of me making this story is for people to like it not for my amusement, you don't like the story go read something else, i check reviews 24/7 anyway those are real people why would i make them up whatever just stop reading my story if you don't like itOMG AND PLEASE! DONT STOP READING MY STORY JUST FOR RUNTHER! you have no idea what i have in plan! PLEASE! lol anyway I'm having some little writers block but ill probably get better! anyway review some ideas ill give credit to you! anyway sorry for the getting mad and stuff i just got super, mad..lol sorry guys. anyway can't wait for the next reviews and chapters i promise you guys will love it not just runther fans rogan fans just trust me please? ;)**


	8. A Dateto Remember

hey guys IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! a lot a stuff i have been doing. anyway OMG P. bday was a couple days ago! yay!. anyway sorry again now for the good part…. the story! :D:

ROCKY'S POV.

well i have been crying into my pillow for days trying to think of a way for gunther to remember he remembered some. from the past couple days texting at 4:00AM coming to see me and getting punched by logan still didn't officially remember a lot….anyway i got it. I'm just gonna go up to him and ask him out maybe we can just-uh i mean i yes me. can make him fall in with me….Again. well i got ready for school(imagine anything you want. lol PLUS trust me! logan and rocky will get together soon but gunther fans first best is for last :):

alright theres gunther be cool rocky be cool. i walk up to him feeling fearless..until the butterflies hit my stomach again.

hey? rocky? something you need?. gunther asks suspiciously.

oh my god oh my god what to say?! what to i do? uh um get it together rocky!.

umguntheriwasthinkingifwecancatchamovieorsomething tosdfjksfjksjfk i doubt he understood a word i said..

what? gunther just fine gunther will you go out with me tonight?

no i heard you but.. me? aren't we frenemies or something? gunther said

well I'm asking if we can be date-enemies? i said pleading for him to say yes.

umm bu- i cut him off

just one date and if you like it….maybe we can go out again a another time or something your choice promise.i said.

he laughs. "what should i wear?.

"your gonna figure that out I'm just a person that your bringing. plus your the dude the dude is suppose to figure that out. just to tell you i don't eat eyeballs or lamb bodies or raw chicken you know what? i just don't eat eyeballs or meat? just a reminder." i said.

alright. i'll think of something" he said smiling

awesome see you later uh 7?"

Yea perfect." i smiled I'm walking to my class i drop my books and its …ugh logan.

"what to you want?" i said.

"well i just wanted for you to hear me out"

well i can hear you I'm not deaf,"i shot back i know it was a little harsh but cmon man he made my um my boyfriend!? i don't even know what gunther is god why does life have to be so hard."

"well. I'm sorry that i had a fight with gunther. and all i want you to know is that I'm still in love with you rocky."he said.

my mind went lost so many thoughts with gunther or logan but my mind was set on gunther. i-im pretty sure.

"uh um well-"he cut me off

"you don't have to say anything i just wanted you to know."logan said.

i walked away and again with the confused feelings gosh. love is hard….

_Logan's POV_(finally right?

as I'm walking down the hall i hear gunther talking to tinka.i really couldn't help but overhear they said rocky's name so..ugh you get the point i love the girl…blah blah blah.

"tinka i can't just leave her when we were suppose to go on a date."he said.

"maybe you can and plus i think logan likes her. i say just lay off you might get hurt."

"maybe I'm into her did you ever think about that!"and he slams his locker and walks away…

"great….their gonna live happily ever after.

_Rockys's pov_

i got ready for my date with gunther. i wore a white dress with white heels a leather? like? black jacket short though and peach lipstick. and a small back carrying purse.

i heard the doorbell ring but i couldn't stop thinking about logan, gosh what is wrong with me!

i opened the door i see him standing hair with white slacks and a dress shirt. "wow i thought."

amazing.."he said

i laughed.

"so you ready.?"

"yeah"i said,

_AFTER DINNER_

Dinner was okay it was really fancy and no EYEBALLS! to be honest it was kind awesome he ordered for me and i had no problem. what so ever. mad my laughed to myself. anyway we didn't talk much but now were in the park hanging out. hanging out!? uh no still on a date ughh i don't know. whatever back to reality."

"here you look cold"he was reaching for his jacket.

i cut him off.

"its-its okay. I'm fin- were just cutting each other off here over and over." i said.

"just take it then we won't have to keep speaking."

"what?"…well. this is awkward…. of course i didn't say it out loud.

"fine." i took the jacket i couldn't take it anymore.

"better right?" he said.

"maybe.."

"you know this wasn't a bad suggestion. he said.

"what was?"

"the date…..i had fun."he said

i turned to face him."really?

before i knew it…EEEPPPPP! he kissed me.

"definitely.

_At the apartment door._

"thank you. i have a great time..

"so…." he said

"yeah?"

"are we official." he said

"well.. like dating dating? bf gf kind of dating."

"uh i mea-

i kissed him. "goodbye." i opened my door. and went to bed. :)

**I KNOW WAS SICK CHORES EVERYTHING TRY TO KEEP UPDATED BYE 3~!**


End file.
